September, Remember
by Onodera-san
Summary: Quel est donc ce changement incontrôlable ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite quand tu es là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? FanFiction MakoHaru (reprise de la scène de la piscine dans High Speed! Free Starting Days.)


**_OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINAAAAAAAA ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, je vais très bien et je suis super contente de vous poster (enfiiiiiiin) une fanfiction sur mon couple favori, mon couple roi, LE COUPLE DE TOUTE MA VIE. Sachant que j'ai (ENFIN APRES 6 MOI D'ATTENTE) vu le film, et que celui-ci est rempli de MakoHaru, je me suis dit *Mmmh pourquoi je n'écrirais pas cette scène comme je l'avais imaginé ?* et ma fanfiction est née.  
Je n'ai pas écrit de fanfic pendant un petit bout de temps, j'ai eu des examens et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit de bien conséquent, donc voici la raison de mon absence.  
Cette fanfic aborde , implicitement, comme dans le film selon moi, un sujet plutôt sensible : La découverte de son homosexualité. C'est un sujet qui me tiens vraiment à coeur, et j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira !  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis, j'en ai bien besoin !_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne journée mes petits chats 3_**

* * *

Cela faisait des années qu'ils traînaient ensemble, ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux. Mais le changement était quelque chose d'impossible à prévoir, impossible à contrer, il fallait l'accepter.

Depuis leur rentrée au collège, Tachibana avait changé, se cherchant, tentant de trouver sa véritable personnalité et ses véritables goûts. Bien qu'il agisse naturellement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas découvert quelque chose, une véritable part de lui-même, enfouie au plus profond de lui.

Makoto avait bien senti qu'Haruka se posait des questions, qu'il sentait qu'il s'éloignait de lui malgré les promesses faites à la rentrée. Selon lui, il le faisait pour leur bien, beaucoup trop de questions lui parcouraient l'esprit, il préférait s'éloigner quelque temps.

Mais voilà, Makoto se sentait coupable d'abandonner son meilleur ami. Depuis quelques temps, il savait qu'une discussion s'imposait mais trop coupable ou trop peureux, Makoto n'osait pas.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là, le soir où Haru avait craqué, laissant totalement sortir les mots de sa bouche, sans aucune pudeur.

 **« Makoto est Makoto, tu es toi-même, tu n'as pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! »**

Une phrase, une unique et simple phrase qui fait réagir l'adolescent. Sa vie défile devant ses yeux, tous ces moments passés avec Haruka, tous ces après-midi à la rivière, le contact de l'eau contre sa peau, le sourire de son ami encore enfant, ses papillons dans le ventre présents à chaque rencontre avec lui et enfin tout est clair.

Ses yeux brillent, le noiraud ne comprend pas, le silence est pesant, Makoto rougit.

 **« Haru ! Suis-moi ! »**

Le brun saisit la main de son ami, commence à courir en tentant de ne pas trébucher dans les marches qui s'offrent à lui. Haruka, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de faire de même ne cesse de répéter le prénom du brun.

 **« Makoto ! Où va-t-on ?! Makoto ! »**

Pas de réponse, juste les halements qui sortent de leurs bouches à cause de leur course improvisée. Le dauphin peut sentir les battements du cœur de Tachibana rien qu'en lui tenant la main, sa main si grande, si chaude et qui le rassure à chaque fois qu'il la touche.

Ils arrivent enfin devant le club de natation, Makoto sort les clefs de sa poche, s'introduisant illégalement dans le bâtiment endormi.

 **« Makoto ! On n'a pas le droit d'entrer ! Si le coach Sasabe nous surprend, on va se faire remettre en place !**

 **\- Personne n'est ici à cette heure-là, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, allons nager.**

 **\- Si on peut se baigner alors je te suis. »**

Makoto soupire et se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, une boule de stress se forme au niveau de son ventre, se rendant compte de l'élan de courage qui lui est monté à la tête.

Ils rentrent, courent vers la piscine et sans même retirer leurs vêtements, ils plongent. L'eau imbibe leurs tissus, leurs cheveux sont trempés, leur t-shirt leurs collent à la peau et ils se sentent à nouveau vivants.

Haruka nage telle une sirène, ses jambes bougent avec précision, avec habitude. Makoto guette son ami, il sourit et se rapproche de lui, l'observe et le détail, appréciant chaque partie de son corps encore si frêle. Ils remontent à la surface en se tenant la main encore une fois et s'appuient sur les cordes flottantes.

Makoto dépourvu de gêne commence à parler :

 **« Tu sais, je m'excuse pour t'avoir évité ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai parlé avec Nao-senpai et cela m'a fait me remettre en question.**

 **\- Je vois. Mais j'étais aussi en faute, j'aurais dû aller vers toi.**

 **\- Enfin tout cela m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose d'important en moi, j'ai découvert une partie de moi. »**

Le brun se redresse, son ami fait de même. Haru décèle dans le regard de Tachibana une once de gêne, il ne comprend pas. Makoto prend une grande inspiration, il est prêt :

 **« Nao-senpai m'a demandé si j'aimais nager, j'ai répondu oui parce que cela me semblais évident. Mais il m'a demandé par la suite si je ne nageais pas uniquement parce que tu étais ici avec moi…**

 **\- Makoto…**

 **\- Et puis j'ai eu un déclic, tout est devenu clair dans ma tête. J'aime nager, j'aime la sensation que me procurent l'eau et le fait de nager mais ce n'est pas tout. »**

Makoto se triture les doigts, se pince la peau, mord ses lèvres, il a peur de dire ces quelques mots à son ami de toujours qui était devenu plus que cela ces derniers temps.

 **« Pendant un moment je n'avais plus confiance en mes sentiments, je n'avais plus confiance en moi. »**

 _Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais, tu es différent, répugnant._

 **« Makoto, ça ne va pas ? »**

Il souffle, regarde son ami une dernière fois dans les yeux et lui dit :

 **« Jamais tu ne me jugeras ?**

 **\- Cette idée ne me vient même pas en tête. »**

Ces mots lui pendent à la langue, il veut les prononcer, se sentir libre. Il craque.

 **« Je… j'aime… les…euh…j'aime…les…gar…çons. »**

 _Il va te détester, tu n'es pas normal, Haru n'aime pas les gens comme toi._

 **« Enfin… Je…J'aime un garçon…qui… qui…**

 **\- Ne te force pas Makoto. »**

Makoto resta sans voix, bien qu'il n'en ait déjà plus beaucoup, Haru avait tout simplement compris. Ses sentiments avaient été entendus, après ces dures années de silence, ces dures années de refoulement, Tachibana pouvait enfin le dire :

 **« Haru-chan, je t'aime. »**

Le noiraud passe sa main sous l'eau, récupère une petite flaque dans le creux de sa main et vient déposer les gouttes sur son visage empourpré. Il n'ose pas regarder son ami qui lui sourit, qui lui avoue tout, chose que lui-même n'a jamais osé faire. Haruka a toujours su que sa relation avec Makoto était différente des autres, différente de la relation qu'il avait avec Rin, avec Kisumi ou encore Nagisa.

Il y avait une alchimie évidente, incontrôlable entre eux, une attirance physique, mentale, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Du berceau au collège, et probablement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, dépendant l'un de l'autre.

Les adolescents avec le temps s'étaient rapprochés, développant une complicité importante des mains étaient passées dans les cheveux, des rougissements étaient présents à chaque compliment et des cœurs qui battaient de plus en plus vite.

 **« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le « -chan ».**

 **\- Ah ah, pardon Haru ! »**

Il regarda son ami et avec un sourire en coin, il lui dit :

 **« Moi aussi Makoto, je t'aime. »**

Le brun ne réagit pas sur le coup, ses pupilles se dilatent et une larme coule sur sa joue droite Tachibana est comblé. Haruka, surprit de la réaction de son meilleur ami, avance vers lui et vient se coller contre son torse, plus musclé, plus bombé que le sien.

 **« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire cela, alors ne fais pas de réflexion.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

 **\- Ça. »**

Haru se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient rencontrer le regard de Makoto, ce regard émeraude si intense, où il voit son reflet dedans. Le dauphin hésite, il détaille les lèvres de son bien-aimé dans un silence pesant. Puis, après quelques secondes, il dépose ses lèvres rosies sur celles du brun.

Un sentiment d'épanouissement envahit Makoto. Les lèvres chaudes de son ami sont contre les siennes, il leurs trouvent un goût sucré, Makoto vient caresser la joue du noiraud, visiblement gêné. Leur baiser est long, leurs langues se rencontrent, leurs respirations se saccadent, leurs sentiments sont enfin dévoilés.

Après de longues minutes, leurs lèvres se séparent laissant place à des regards gênés.

 **« Haru-chan, merci… pour…pour tout ça.**

 **\- Toi aussi…**

 **\- Nous devrions sortir, nous allons attraper froid. »**

Ils nagent jusqu'à l'échelle quand soudain une lumière s'allume dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se font entendre.

 **« Merde ! Haru, on fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de venir ici le soir, sans aucune autorisation. »**

Makoto souffle, une silhouette fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte c'est le coach Sasabe.

 **« Makoto ?! Haruka ?! Que faites-vous ici ?! »**

Sous le regarde enragé de leur professeur, les adolescents s'avancent vers lui.

Malgré tout cela, ils se rendent compte qu'ils viennent de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de leur vie, et ce n'est pas une punition qui va changer cela.

 _Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je veux t'appartenir, je veux te confier mon corps et mon âme, que tu sois maître de mes pensées, que nous ne soyons plus qu'un. Les années n'effaceront rien, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je l'ai compris. Peu importe les regards méchants, insistants, je t'aime comme tu es, comme tu étais, comme tu seras._

 _Haruka, ne m'abandonne pas._


End file.
